Détente Particulière
by EvilMel-EvilQueen
Summary: Emma est une sorcelleuse, un être magique surpuissant, Regina une sorcière aux pouvoirs sans limite. Elles sont amantes et décident de s'accorder une soirée de détente dans leur chambre du Fort qui les abrîte. Au cours de nuit au cours de laquelle leur magie va se combiner, elles vont connaître un événement qui va changer leur vie à tout jamais.


**Bonjour à toutes et tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi c'est la grande forme. Après des mois d'inactivité en raison de la clôture de mon premier roman et du commencement d'autres projets, je vous offre un nouvel OS SwanQueen qui, comme à mon habitude et cela est devenu ma spécialité, est classé M. Il fait également référence à une relation hétéro mais toujours SwanQueen, je précise ;-)**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Ce que vous avez aimé ou pas et je vous répondrai rapidement.**

 **PS: il s'agit normalement d'un passage de mon nouveau roman mais j'ai voulu le transformer en SwanQueen pour raviver la flamme de notre duo favori ;-)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

Emma Swan, l'une des dernières sorcelleuses, sans aucun doute la plus puissante de toutes, avait bien mérité un peu de repos après avoir chassé autant de créatures maléfiques. Ces derniers jours, elle les avait passé à chasser la wyverne des neiges, un dragon de petite taille mais aux attaques meurtrières pour celui ou celle qui n'y était pas préparé physiquement et psychologiquement. Pour les sorcelleuses, les rudiments du combat contre ce genre de créatures étaient innés, tout était instinctif et il leur en fallait très peu pour venir à bout de n'importe quel monstre. Emma était la plus puissante et donc, par conséquent, la plus sollicitée dans le domaine, même si rendre service ne se faisait jamais gratuitement.

Seulement, cette habitude, elle avait dû apprendre à la perdre depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Regina Mills, une puissante sorcière d'une bonté sans égale. Cette dernière se servait principalement de ses pouvoirs pour répandre le bien, elle en avait assez de voir les effets négatifs de la magie. De plus, en rencontrant Emma qui était aux portes de la mort, jamais Regina n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait exister un être aussi sombre que la sorcelleuse. Et pourtant, désormais, après avoir accompagné la jeune femme pendant de nombreux mois, la sorcière ne pouvait imaginer devoir passer une seule journée sans elle, un lien particulièrement puissant les unissait.

La journée avait été des plus épuisantes, le dernier affrontement lui avait demandé énormément de concentration et ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à s'affaiblir en raison de tous les efforts fournis. Le combat avait duré une éternité, le troll ne semblait pas vouloir mourir et ne cessait de se relever après chaque attaque, aussi puissante soit-elle. Malgré ses nombreuses esquives et ses attaques parfaitement exécutées, Emma avait tout de même subi quelques dommages mais rien de bien méchant selon elle. Non seulement, les sorcelleuses étaient réputées pour leurs compétences martiales hors du commun mais elles étaient également particulièrement têtues, il était souvent vain de vouloir leur faire admettre leurs torts.

Cerise sur le gâteau, la sorcelleuse s'avérait très impulsive et il était souvent impossible d'anticiper ses gestes ou ses paroles, ce qui était plutôt difficile à gérer. De fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par trouver un moyen de canaliser toute cette impulsivité : le sexe. Au début de leur relation, les disputes s'enchaînaient, elles partaient chacune de leur côté pour se calmer mais finissaient toujours par revenir l'une vers l'autre. Un soir d'orage, après une énième dispute, aucune n'avait pris la fuite, elles s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus pour s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle et la nuit s'était passée dans un lit à perdre le compte des orgasmes.

Depuis, Regina et Emma étaient devenues inséparables, il leur arrivait encore de se disputer, souvent pour des broutilles, mais les réconciliations s'avéraient particulièrement grisantes. Pour la sorcière, la sorcelleuse avait été sa première fois et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au départ, elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux comme amante.

Loin des regards indiscrets, dans l'immense chambre qu'elle partageait avec Regina au Fort Morvent, Emma allait enfin pouvoir se détendre dans un bon bain chaud. La sensation de l'eau chaude lui détendrait les muscles, apaiserait les tensions dans tout son corps et l'aiderait à peut-être trouver un peu de répit. Confortablement installée dans la baignoire, elle gardait un œil attentif sur Regina, cette dernière était allongée sur le lit et lisait tranquillement, seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre noire. La sorcelleuse trouvait que la sorcière avait un charme sans limite, une beauté qui pouvait rendre jalouse n'importe quelle femme, et dire qu'elle ne partageait que sa couche alors que de nombreux hommes lui couraient sans cesse après. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de la relation entre les deux femmes, personne n'osait essayer d'obtenir les faveurs de la jolie brune, nul n'avait le cran d'approcher la femme qui était la compagne de l'être le plus sombre de cette terre.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Emma ferma les yeux quelques instants en laissant sa tête basculer doucement en arrière. Les bras posés sur les rebords de la baignoire, les jambes écartées pour avoir les pieds dans la même position, elle ne se rendit pas compte que des yeux l'observaient avec gourmandise. Par moment, Regina relevait les yeux de sa lecture et la dévorait du regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce puissant lien qui les unissait la poussait à vouloir profiter au mieux de sa présence, à découvrir le sexe sous toutes ses formes, elle en ressentait pratiquement le besoin. Seulement, il était hors de question de lui donner la satisfaction d'être aussi dépendante, non, elle comptait lui faire comprendre son besoin de contacts d'une autre façon.

Tout en se plongeant à nouveau dans son livre, la sorcière se sentit d'humeur joueuse et ne comptait pas du tout s'en priver. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avec son amante, personne n'oserait venir les déranger si cela prenait une autre tournure. Tel était l'avantage d'être la compagne de la plus puissante des sorcelleuses, personne n'avait le courage de se la mettre à dos, que ce soit en critiquant ouvertement ses méthodes ou en osant interrompre un moment intime dans leur chambre commune.

Emma se laissait apaiser par la chaleur de son bain, elle pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se démêler malgré le léger picotement qui se faisait ressentir sur ses blessures récentes, rien de bien douloureux cependant. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des intentions de son amante, elle était emportée par les bienfaits de son bain. Elle ne vit même pas l'apparition d'une créature magique de la taille d'une énorme araignée avec une queue de scorpion.

Cette dernière se rapprocha sans hésitation de la baignoire de la sorcelleuse, l'escalada sans aucune difficulté et se laissa discrètement glisser dans l'eau. Emma souriait en coin tellement ce bain lui faisait du bien, il lui permettait de ne plus penser à cet affrontement particulièrement éprouvant, elle se focalisait sur le moment présent.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence au niveau de son intimité, la sensation d'une caresse qui était loin d'être désagréable. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Regina était en train de la caresser sans même l'avoir rejointe. Un discret gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcelleuse qui appréciait grandement ce que son entrejambe subissait, elle ressentait comme de légers coups de langue qui risquaient de ne pas la laisser de marbre. Une chose était sûre : même si Regina n'avait jamais eu d'autres partenaires sexuels, elle savait clairement s'y prendre pour faire grimper son désir ainsi que son excitation.

\- Regina, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tu peux arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas moi mon amour, répondit la sorcière d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Comment veux-tu que je sois dans ton bain tout en étant en train de lire sur le lit ?

Sur ces mots, la sorcelleuse écarquilla les yeux et sursauta, elle plongea aussitôt la main dans l'eau et en sortit la créature qui était à l'origine de ces drôles de sensations. En une fraction de seconde, elle la projeta dans la pièce et lança un regard accusateur à sa compagne en voyant la bête se désintégrer à l'instant même où son corps entra en collision avec le sol marbré de la chambre. Regina, qui sentit le regard pesant de son amante, tourna la tête quelques instants pour la regarder avant de lui adresser un sourire aguicheur. Son petit tour de magie avait fait son effet et la sorcelleuse allait sans doute vouloir mettre les pendules à l'heure en essayant d'obtenir une délicieuse vengeance.

Qui Regina serait-elle pour laisser sa belle blonde dans un tel état ? Après tout, elle avait souvenance d'une nuit bien précise où Emma avait commencé à lui faire des préliminaires endiablés avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu pour lui faire perdre la tête. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir se venger ? Et pourtant, quand la sorcière croisa le regard de la sorcelleuse, elle y vit le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait. Ses yeux s'étaient fortement assombris et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait envie d'elle. Deux choix s'offraient désormais : lui donner ce qu'elle voulait en restant enfermée dans cette pièce afin de faire l'amour de toutes les façons possibles, ou alors, la frustrer au maximum en rejoignant les autres occupants du château pour avoir une conversation tout à fait inutile.

\- Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses Emma, lança la sorcière en souriant en coin, et j'avoue être face à un dilemme. J'hésite entre te donner ce que tu attends de moi ou obtenir ma vengeance à propos de ce que tu m'as fait subir il y a quelques nuits.

\- Je suis persuadée que si tu te joins à moi, commença la sorcelleuse en se redressant légèrement dans la baignoire, je peux trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.

\- Ah oui ? demanda la sorcière en fermant calmement son livre pour le déposer sur la table de chevet en souriant en coin. Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ?

\- Pour cela, répondit aussitôt la sorcelleuse en souriant malicieusement, je crains que tu ne doives me rejoindre dans cette baignoire.

Regina s'assit quelques instants sur le bord du lit et lança un regard brûlant en direction de son amante qui semblait sentir son désir d'accéder à sa requête. Elle fit courir sa langue quelques secondes sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre délicatement pour se retenir de bondir sur la seule femme qui lui avait permis de se libérer sur le plan sexuel. Il était hors de question de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit, désormais, son cœur ne battait que pour la sorcelleuse.

De plus, c'était à penser que les choses devaient se passer de cette façon. Selon les plus anciennes légendes au sujet des sorcelleuses, durant les solstices d'hiver, elles aimaient s'accoupler avec les sorcières, voilà comment la population voyait ces êtres. Seulement, avec Emma, tout était différent et tout le monde en prenait doucement conscience. Sa relation avec Regina n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces légendes, le lien s'était fait naturellement, les sentiments avaient commencé à s'imposer d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à devenir trop puissants pour être refoulés.

En effet, derrière leurs nombreuses disputes se cachaient des sentiments plus profonds et un soir, tout avait basculé. Après que Regina ait crié un « Parce que je t'aime idiote », leur relation avait pris une autre tournure. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour d'Emma de prononcer ces mêmes paroles.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda la sorcière en souriant malicieusement à son tour. Parce que si je venais à te rejoindre, cela signifierait que ni toi ni moi n'allons sortir de cette pièce avant un long, très long moment.

\- Je prends le risque.

Sur ces mots, Regina se releva complètement et s'assura que la sorcelleuse ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle voulait que son amante ne manque aucune miette du spectacle qu'elle comptait lui offrir. Sensuellement, en prenant soin d'adopter une position des plus suggestives, la sorcière fit face à Emma, vint planter son regard dans le sien et décida de laisser la magie agir à sa place. Elle se pencha le plus lentement possible en avant et posa délicatement les mains sur le bas de sa robe de chambre. Tout en venant à nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de son amante, la sorcière pris soin de ne pas rompre le contact visuel, elle fit lentement glisser ses mains sur son corps en remontant.

Progressivement, ses vêtements se dissipèrent en laissant de fines particules blanches s'envoler dans les airs. Regina savait que son amante ne se lassait jamais de la voir s'effeuiller de la sorte, qui pouvait y résister de toute façon ? Quand elle vit la sorcelleuse se lécher les lèvres, un sourire particulièrement aguicheur vint prendre place sur les siennes. La sorcière vit le regard de son amante s'assombrir considérablement lorsqu'elle se retrouva entièrement nue, prête à lui offrir son corps.

Sans bouger, Emma laissa son regard errer longuement sur les formes généreuses de Regina, elle en connaissait le moindre recoin mais prenait toujours autant de plaisir à la détailler de la sorte. Tout en elle la faisait frémir, elle était devenue totalement dépendante du corps de la sorcière et ne se privait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Ses jambes galbées et aussi douce que la soie, ses hanches dont les courbes donnaient envie d'y poser les mains, ses fesses fermes et rebondies sur lesquelles elle aimait déposer de doux baisers, ce ventre plat qu'elle adorait revisiter du bout de la langue, cette poitrine généreuses que la sorcière mettait toujours en valeur avec ses décolletés vertigineux, ce cou dont la sorcelleuse connaissait le point sensible et enfin, ses lèvres pulpeuses dont elle ne se lasserait jamais de prendre possession, tout cela la faisait chavirer.

D'une démarche féline qui visait à accentuer son déhanché, la sorcière s'avança lentement en direction de son amante qui se consumait sur place et n'attendait plus qu'une chose : la prendre toute entière. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient l'air frais de la nuit s'immiscer dans la pièce avant de venir effleurer délicatement les silhouettes dénudées du couple. A l'extérieur, seul le bruit des vagues se fit entendre, ce son donnait l'impression de se trouver sur une île déserte, ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu le cas puisque le Fort se trouvait au bord de l'océan et tous les occupants devaient sans doute être en train de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Sans détacher son regard du corps parfait de son amante, Emma lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à se joindre à elle et un tendre sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres lorsque la brune accepta son invitation. La sorcelleuse s'installa correctement pour pouvoir accueillir le corps de sa compagne contre le sien, elle ne comptait pas prendre possession de son corps comme un sauvage le ferait. Non, leur relation était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. L'une comme l'autre pouvait faire preuve d'une passion dévorante par moment et d'une tendresse sans limite, tout dépendait des situations.

Pour l'heure, la blonde avait surtout envie d'offrir à sa belle sorcière tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il lui était possible de faire.

Regina posa un premier pied dans l'eau et, une fois habituée à la température, fit glisser le second avant de se pencher lentement pour venir appuyer son dos contre la poitrine ferme de son amante. Machinalement, Emma posa une main sur la surface de l'eau et une douce lumière orangée commença à apparaître, la sorcière sentit aussitôt son corps se réchauffer davantage avant de percevoir une douce chaleur l'entourer : la chaleur humaine. Sa belle sorcelleuse venait de la prendre dans ses bras et l'incita à se laisser aller complètement, à s'étendre contre elle pour profiter au maximum de cet instant à deux.

La sorcière eut un sourire charmé aux lèvres et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle soupira de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son amante se poser sur ses fines épaules pour commencer à lui procurer un massage dont elle avait le secret. Dans ce domaine, Emma s'avérait particulièrement douée, comme dans de nombreux autres d'ailleurs. Après tout, d'après les dires de la population, les sorcelleuses avaient été conçues pour être presque parfaites, elles excellaient dans tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient mais, aux yeux de Regina, son amante était tout simplement parfaite.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de l'accompagner dans les tavernes qu'elle visitait durant ses voyages, de nombreux clients mettaient la sorcelleuse au défi de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse et tous y avaient perdu une véritable fortune. Quand elles passaient du temps ensemble, Emma était tout simplement l'amante parfaite, bien que quelque peu taquine, elle avait appris à devenir une oreille attentive pour la sorcière qui éprouvait parfois quelques difficultés avec la nouvelle vie qu'elle menait.

Dans les bras de sa compagne, Regina repensait à sa première fois, elle s'était préparée à souffrir en raison de la réputation de la sorcelleuse mais avait été agréablement surprise de la savoir aussi tendre. Quand ce fut à son tour de découvrir le corps d'Emma, Regina en avait eu le souffle coupé. Non seulement elle découvrait la nudité d'une autre femme pour la toute première fois mais elle avait eu le droit à la plus belle vision qui soit. Alors que sa silhouette se faisait plus féminine, ses courbes plus séduisantes et aguicheuses, la sorcelleuse avait une apparence plus athlétique, plus musclée et chaque muscle était parfaitement dessiné. Lors de leur premier rapport sexuel ensemble, la sorcière avait pris énormément de plaisir à laisser sa langue courir le long des abdominaux de son amante, cette sensation l'avait électrisée et n'avait fait qu'accroître son désir de la posséder à son tour.

Pendant que le massage d'Emma détendait chaque muscle de son corps, Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'invitant implicitement à venir y déposer les lèvres sans arrêter ses divines attentions. La sorcelleuse saisit aussitôt le message et se pencha en avant pour laisser sa bouche se poser sur cette peau qu'elle connaissait à la perfection. Dès qu'elle perçut un doux gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de sa compagne, un sourire vint prendre place sur les siennes et elle ouvrit doucement la bouche pour laisser le bout de sa langue prendre la relève. Ce geste, elle le savait extrêmement efficace sur la jeune sorcière et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la chaleur dans la pièce n'augmente considérablement.

Regina, à la seconde même où elle sentit les lèvres de son amante sur sa peau, se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de s'empêcher de gémir trop fort, elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de vouloir désespérément être prise par la sorcelleuse. Lentement, délicatement, les mains d'Emma commencèrent à glisser le long de ses épaules et arrêtèrent leur course sur un endroit particulièrement sensible chez la brune : sa poitrine. A force de faire l'amour presque tous les soirs, les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient les endroits érogènes et le résultat de quelques caresses bien placées. Voyant que son amante lui donnait silencieusement son accord, la sorcelleuse fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur les seins de sa compagne pour retracer sensuellement, comme la caresse d'une plume, le contour de ses mamelons.

\- Emma, souffla la brune en se mordant davantage la lèvre inférieure, ne t'arrête surtout pas.

\- On dirait que tu aimes ça mon amour, susurra la sorcelleuse qui se mit à lui mordiller le cou tout en lui pinçant délicatement les tétons. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire.

La sorcière se contenta de se laisser complètement aller contre sa compagne et garda les yeux fermés pour profiter au mieux des douces sensations de ces caresses ardentes. Pour la brune, il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit absolument parfait : une ambiance tamisée. Cela avait le don d'affuter ses sens et lui donnait envie de profiter de l'instant jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. D'un simple geste du poignet, toutes les lampes s'éteignirent pour laisser place à la clarté de quelques bougies parfumées.

La sorcelleuse cessa doucement ses baisers et se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour s'emparer d'un gant de toilette qui se trouvait sur un guéridon avant de le recouvrir de savon. D'un geste délicat de la main, elle repoussa la longue chevelure noire de sa belle sorcière et commença à lui frotter le dos en effectuant de petits cercles en se laissant guider par les soupirs de son amante. Cette dernière semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait, leur relation n'était pas aussi parfaite pour rien, leur lien ne cessait de gagner en puissance.

Dès que Regina sentit les fins doigts de son amante sur sa peau, elle put remarquer que sa température corporelle grimpait en flèche, cela était en partie dû au puissant lien qu'il y avait entre elles. Tout en se délectant des douces attentions d'Emma, Regina fut incapable de retenir les nombreux soupirs de plaisir qui quittaient sa bouche pulpeuse. Dans la chambre, seul le crépitement des flammes ainsi que l'eau légèrement mouvementée se firent entendre, aucun mot ne fut prononcé par le couple qui profitait de l'instant présent. Ni Regina ni Emma ne craignait d'être interrompue par les autres occupants des lieux, tous savaient que lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, il ne fallait surtout pas leur demander quoi que ce soit car plus rien ne comptait que ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire.

Les relations intimes entre femmes n'étaient pas monnaie courante, bien que cela rendaient les hommes particulièrement fous, personne n'osait critiquer ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Personne ne trouvait le courage de venir leur dire que leur lien était contre nature car aux yeux de nombreuses personnes, seul l'amour comptait et rien d'autre. Tout en se laissant bercer par les soupirs de son amante, la sorcelleuse continuait de lui frotter le corps en prenant soin de bien rincer le gant à chaque fois. Rien ne pressait, elle aurait tout le temps de profiter longuement du corps parfait de son amante, elle aurait toute la nuit pour cela.

\- Alors, ça te fait du bien ? demanda la sorcelleuse d'une voix extrêmement douce. Tu veux que je continue ou je m'arrête là ?

\- Continue, répondit aussitôt la sorcière, c'est délicieusement agréable. Ne t'arrête surtout pas et n'oublie aucune… zone.

Un sourire malicieux vint aussitôt prendre place sur les lèvres d'Emma qui aimait les sous-entendus de son amante, cette dernière avait le don de prononcer les bonnes paroles qui visaient à lui donner encore plus envie d'elle. Aussi puissante soit-elle en tant que sorcelleuse, la blonde était incapable de dire non à sa belle sorcière aux longs cheveux de jais. Du coup, il était hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la brune était plus que réceptive à ses douces attentions et cela ne faisait que lui donner envie de poursuivre.

Elle reprit ses activités en commençant à passer le gant sur le bras gauche de son amante, elle ponctua ce geste d'un doux baiser dans le cou et cela sembla fonctionner à la perfection car la sorcière ne retenait aucun gémissement. Emma fit exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au second bras, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour rendre une femme folle de désir, son amante n'y faisait pas exception mais, avec Regina, tout était tellement différent des autres femmes. Le plus intéressant arrivait pour la sorcelleuse.

Après avoir bien rincé sa compagne, elle décida de s'occuper de son ventre et sa poitrine, un endroit qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible. Dans la logique des choses, son gant commença par ses épaules pour descendre lentement, très lentement entre ses seins avant de s'en occuper longuement en sachant l'effet que cela faisait à la brune incendiaire. Cette dernière ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement, Emma la torturait de la meilleure façon qui soit et cette fois, il était hors de question de la laisser s'arrêter en plein milieu ou alors, elle risquait de la trucider dans la seconde.

La sorcelleuse n'était pas insensible à tout ce qu'elle faisait à son amante, voir ses tétons se dresser progressivement lui donnait surtout envie de les capturer entre ses dents mais cela attendrait qu'elle ait terminé sa tâche actuelle. Lorsque sa main descendit sur le ventre tonique de Regina, la blonde perçut un grognement de frustration et en fut d'ailleurs amusée car elle était dans le même état que la sorcière en ce moment. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas tout laisser tomber et prendre aussitôt possession de son corps brûlant, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'au bout, le plaisir n'en serait que meilleur. La sorcelleuse savait une chose : une fois qu'elle toucherait le sexe de sa belle, celle-ci ne tiendrait plus et exigerait qu'elle lui fasse l'amour sans délai.

\- Emma, souffla la sorcière qui sentait que son corps commençait à s'embraser davantage jusqu'à devenir bouillant. J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

\- Patience mon amour, souffla la blonde en lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille. Je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi, et ce durant toute la nuit.

Après de telles paroles, la sorcière sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur s'insinua progressivement dans son bas ventre et sa poitrine bougeai plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Etant donné qu'elle tenait à garder les yeux fermés, chaque geste d'Emma était perçu plus intensément par son corps, ses sens se décuplaient et la sensation n'en était que bien meilleure.

Comme première fois, elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux que la sorcelleuse parce que cette dernière avait été parfaitement capable d'écouter les demandes de son corps. Désormais, il lui était impossible de s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa jolie blonde. Certes, elle n'avait jamais connu le sexe masculin mais n'en ressentait pas du tout le besoin, la magie pouvait régler ce problème si l'envie lui prenait. Seule Emma pourrait la posséder comme un homme le ferait, seule la sorcelleuse serait en mesure de lui offrir un orgasme surpuissant en la faisant sombrer dans les abimes du plaisir à l'aide d'un organe qui ne lui était pas propre. Si elle prenait un jour la décision d'être possédée par un pénis, seule son amante serait autorisée à le faire et c'était de cette façon qu'elle voulait que ça se fasse, dans les bras de la seule femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

A maintes reprises, Regina tentait d'imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner si elle décidait de franchir cette étape avec sa magnifique sorcelleuse. Certes, la vue d'une femme avec un pénis entre les jambes n'était pas vraiment un de ses fantasmes mais voir la femme qu'elle aimait s'infliger ce sort pour lui donner entière satisfaction lui donnait envie de tenter l'expérience. De nombreuses questions fusèrent dans son esprit. Risquait-elle de tomber enceinte ? Quelle serait la réaction d'Emma si elle venait à mettre la sorcière enceinte ? Un enfant n'allait-il pas rendre leur relation plus sensible ? Ou, au contraire, cela pouvait-il l'intensifier davantage ? De plus, dans la vie, ne fallait-il pas tenter un maximum d'expériences ?

Regina était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que, lorsqu'elle sentit une douce main effleurer son sexe, elle se cambra en gémissant sans la moindre retenue. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si Emma avait déjà agi de la sorte avec d'autres femmes ou si elle était la seule à bénéficier d'autant d'attention. Serait-ce déplacé de lui poser la question dans un moment pareil ?

\- Mon amour ? lança finalement la sorcière d'une voix extrêmement douce. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, répondit la sorcelleuse en déposant un doux baiser dans son cou alors que sa main continuait sa lente descente.

\- As-tu déjà eu une relation aussi intime avec une autre femme ?

A peine la question posée, les mains d'Emma remontèrent légèrement et caressèrent tendrement le ventre plat de Regina, cette dernière était rassurée de voir que son amante ne partait pas dans une rage folle. Elle connaissait pratiquement tout de la sorcelleuse mais s'était souvent demandé si cette dernière avait aimé une autre femme avant elle. La blonde laissa le gant de toilette sur le guéridon à ses côtés et pris son amante dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre elle. La sorcelleuse ne dut pas réfléchir bien longtemps car elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière vraie relation qu'elle avait eue, cela remontait à bien des années.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Emma d'une voix calme et posée, j'en étais même très amoureuse. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Désires-tu m'en parler ? demanda la brune en venant entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son amante. Je comprendrai si tu ne le souhaitais pas.

La sorcelleuse prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour trouver le courage d'aborder un sujet qu'elle avait préféré garder enfoui jusqu'à présent, un passé douloureux qu'elle avait difficilement oublié. Sa dernière relation remontait à une vingtaine d'années, l'avantage d'une sorcelleuse était qu'elle connaissait le secret de la vie éternelle, un peu comme les plus grandes sorcières qui foulaient ces terres.

Un raid particulièrement sanglant avait été lancé sur tout le Royaume, nombreuses avaient été les victimes. La plupart des hommes avaient été sauvagement massacrés alors que les femmes étaient faites prisonnières, un sort bien pire que la mort. Enfermées dans les geôles, il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'elles ne soient violées par les garnisons ennemies, certaines subissaient même ces assauts pendant des journées complètes et finissaient par mourir d'épuisement ou suite à de multiples blessures.

De passage dans les environs, à Val Roiseaux, Emma découvrit un Royaume en proie aux flammes ardentes de l'ennemi, tout était ravagé et les cadavres nombreux dans les rues ensanglantées. Après avoir affronté plusieurs troupes ennemies, la jeune femme avait opté pour une approche plus furtive et s'était faufilée dans les souterrains. Sans la moindre difficulté, elle parvint à trouver le chemin qui menaient aux prisonniers et décida d'intervenir car elle ne supportait de savoir ces femmes en danger alors qu'elle était toujours en liberté. Une bonne dizaine de femmes furent libérées grâce à la discrétion et au savoir-faire de la sorcelleuse, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser derrière le dos des nombreux gardes postés devant chaque geôle.

La dernière prisonnière avait tout particulièrement marqué son esprit en raison de son identité et de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Allongée sur une table, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses, les membres lacérés par les nombreux coups de fouet reçus, attachée de sorte à ne pas pouvoir se défendre, cette vision rendit la sorcelleuse extrêmement redoutable et mortelle. Plusieurs soldats se trouvaient dans la pièce mais aucun n'avait été en mesure de prendre le dessus sur Emma et cette dernière, à l'aide d'une puissante magie, les transforma en vulgaire tas de cendres.

Son premier réflexe fut ensuite de libérer la prisonnière en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et ce fut en quelques sortes le coup de foudre entre les deux. La prisonnière n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de la baronne Louisa de la Roca, une belle femme dont le mari était en sécurité hors de la ville au même titre que ses deux enfants. En tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer par les derniers gardes présents, la sorcelleuse et la baronne parvinrent à s'échapper de Val Roiseaux et prirent rapidement la direction de Fort Penthagast.

Là-bas, Louisa retrouva sa famille mais ne manqua de remercier Emma à la nuit tombée. Leur relation commença quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la sorcelleuse décida de rejoindre la chambre de la baronne pendant que le mari de cette dernière était parti aux aurores avec une garnison. Les baisers volés se succédèrent, les nuits de passion s'enchaînèrent et leur relation pris une nouvelle tournure au bout de quelques mois.

La baronne annonça à la sorcelleuse qu'elle était sur le point de quitter son mari pour démarrer une nouvelle vie à ses côtés. Seulement, elles n'eurent même pas le temps de préparer un plan, Louisa fut assassinée par son mari qui avait eu vent de sa relation avec Emma et qui les avait surprises dans une situation qui ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Depuis, la sorcelleuse avait enchaîné les histoires sans lendemain mais n'avait plus souhaité s'investir dans la moindre relation sérieuse.

\- Oh mon amour, souffla la sorcière, peinée par l'histoire de son amante.

\- Je m'étais juré de ne plus aimer qui que ce soit, du moins pour une relation sérieuse. Seulement, quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, ça été comme avec Louisa, le coup de foudre mais en plus puissant encore.

\- Je t'en prie Emma, souffla la brune qui brûlait de désir et dont l'excitation devint insoutenable à cause de l'aveu de la blonde, fais-moi l'amour.

La sorcelleuse ne dut pas y réfléchir à deux fois, elle savait que son lien avec la sorcière ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il y avait avec feu la Baronne Louisa. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina surpassaient ceux de son ancienne relation, c'était comme si le destin la vouait à passer sa vie aux côtés de la brune. Ce qui avait intrigué Emma lors de leur rencontre, c'était la couleur des yeux de la sorcière, leur apparence violette n'était pas courante et elle y avait aperçu tant de choses. Ce lien, elle l'avait senti dès la première seconde et ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle avait agi aussi durement avec la brune, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir de sa présence. Elle avait surtout peur de voir son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois mais désormais, la sorcière était sa plus grande force, la raison pour laquelle elle était prête à tout sacrifier.

D'une main, elle caressa et malaxa les seins de sa belle, cette zone sensible qui rendait Regina folle de désir et l'autre main descendit progressivement jusqu'à venir se poser sur la fine toison de son amante. Par tous les Dieux, que cette sensation était agréable aux yeux d'Emma, jamais elle ne lasserait de tout ce que la brune lui faisait éprouver. De par son odorat surdéveloppé, la sorcelleuse pouvait sentir l'odeur enivrante de la sorcière, son excitation lui embaumait les narines et lui donnait envie de la dévorer toute crue.

Les doigts fins de la blonde glissèrent sensuellement sur l'intimité de Regina alors que son autre main continuait ses douces attentions sur sa poitrine, ces gestes lui valurent de doux soupirs de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les lèvres intimes de la sorcière, la sorcelleuse réalisa à quel point celle-ci la désirait, à en juger par le liquide qu'elle perçut au moment où l'un de ses doigts s'immisça lentement en elle.

Dès qu'elle sentit son amante s'insinuer en elle avant d'en ressortir, Regina arqua le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sur la bonne voie et ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements. Qu'il était bon de vouloir faire l'amour dans une baignoire, l'endroit était beaucoup plus restreint et demandait des contacts encore plus rapprochés. Bien évidemment, ce soir, elle ne s'arrêterait pas là, elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour explorer davantage sa sexualité.

N'importe qui rêverait d'avoir une amante comme la sorcelleuse. De nombreuses femmes seraient prêtes à tuer pour connaître un quart du plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment mais cette place lui était strictement réservée. Grâce à ses propriétés magiques, Regina savait qu'elle resterait longtemps, très longtemps aux côtés de sa compagne, les joies de la vie éternelle.

\- Emma, souffla la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Un tendre sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de la sorcelleuse, elle se pencha légèrement en avant afin de joindre sa bouche au cou de son amante, elle voulait lui offrir le plus de sensations. Du plat de la main, la jeune femme caressait sensuellement le sexe de la sorcière, le but de cette manœuvre était de bien la préparer en l'aidant à se lubrifier d'elle-même, la stimulation était une étape importante pour pouvoir littéralement grimper aux rideaux. Les gestes de la sorcelleuse montraient son expertise dans le domaine, sans bouger davantage la position de sa main, elle commença à caresser doucement le clitoris de son amante, tantôt latéralement, tantôt circulairement.

Tout semblait plaire à la sorcière qui retenait difficilement ses gémissements. Une chose était sûre pour le couple : les murs allaient trembler cette nuit et nombreux seraient les témoins indirects du plaisir que les deux jeunes femmes prenaient ensemble. Etant donné que les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et que quelques gardes étaient postés aux quatre coins du fort, il était plus qu'évident que tout le monde allait entendre les hurlements de la brune.

En sentant les douces caresses de son amante sur son clitoris, la sorcière écarta davantage les jambes, autant que la largeur de la baignoire le lui permettait, et elle en ressentit aussitôt les bienfaits. Par moment, sans jamais cesser ses tendres caresses, Emma mordillait le cou de son amante et l'apaisait ensuite du bout de la langue, de cette façon, elle savait qu'elle laisserait une jolie marque violette que tout le monde remarquerait dès le premier coup d'œil.

Tandis que la sorcelleuse ne quittait plus le cou de sa partenaire, les doigts qui lui caressaient le sexe s'insinuèrent à nouveau lentement en elle, de façon à ce que cette intrusion ne lui soit pas désagréable. Le gémissement qu'elle entendit l'incita à s'enfoncer davantage dans l'intimité offerte de la brune, cette dernière lui était entièrement dévouée et c'était d'ailleurs sa plus grande fierté.

Alors que ses doigts agiles et experts entamèrent un lent mouvement de pénétrations, Emma repensa à sa première fois avec la sorcière, la façon dont Regina lui avait fait l'amour. Certes, elle s'était montrée maladroite les premières minutes mais elle avait rapidement fait preuve d'une volonté de fer et cela lui avait permis d'avoir un orgasme ravageur. Durant leurs ébats, les deux jeunes femmes aimaient explorer de nombreuses positions : le soixante-neuf, la position du lotus ou encore celle des ciseaux qui les rendaient folles de désir.

Quand elle faisait l'amour avec la sorcière, la sorcelleuse n'avait pas besoin d'être guidée ou encouragée, tout coulait de source et elle savait exactement ce que son amante désirait pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles le faisaient dans la baignoire mais d'habitude, les positions étaient complètement différentes, l'une se tenait debout pendant que l'autre lui faisait un cunnilingus des plus divins.

La sorcelleuse ne dut pas fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour sentir les parois vaginales de la sorcière se resserrer progressivement autour de ses doigts, cela l'incita à accélérer les mouvements. Au plus son orgasme commençait à poindre, au plus Regina ressentait le besoin de soupirer, de gémir, de crier. C'était son seul moyen d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dans la cour du Fort, quelques gardes étaient postés dans leur tour, heureusement aucune ne donnait vue sur la chambre du couple. Lorsque de puissants cris se firent entendre, toutes les têtes se tournèrent au même moment en direction de la chambre de la sorcelleuse. Emma et Regina étaient les seules à être aussi actives sexuellement parlant, ce n'était un secret pour personne, tous savaient que les deux amantes grimpaient aux rideaux tous les soirs pendant toute la nuit. Cela renforçait les légendes qui affirmaient que les sorcelleuses aimaient s'envoyer en l'air avec les sorcières.

Une question demeurait sur de nombreuses lèvres cependant. A quoi pourrait ressembler un enfant conçu entre ces deux êtres magiques ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un risque que cela arrive à la brune aux yeux violets ? Si cela finissait par arriver, tous seraient rapidement au courant de la nouvelle mais deux femmes ne pouvaient enfanter, non ? Certains livres affirmaient le contraire mais le doute planait toujours.

Dans une autre chambre du Fort, Trissa Davenport, l'épouse du Roi actuel, se redressa soudainement dans son lit en entendant un hurlement résonner au loin. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'aucune attaque n'était menée contre ses terres mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle faisait fausse route. Plus loin, une douce lumière montrait que tout le monde n'était pas en train de dormir à poings fermés, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit l'origine de ces cris. Décidément, la sorcelleuse et son amante savaient parfaitement comment atteindre le septième ciel.

\- La nuit va être longue, soupira la Reine avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son lit.

Dans la baignoire, Regina était à nouveau allongée contre son amante, cette dernière lui caressait amoureusement les bras, l'aidant ainsi à se remettre de cet orgasme démentiel. La sorcelleuse n'en avait jamais assez de voir la sorcière être emportée par un désir sans précédent, elle savait qu'elle en était à l'origine et ne pouvait que se sentir extrêmement fière. Seulement, une fois qu'elle était excitée, Emma possédait un appétit particulièrement féroce et n'était rassasiée qu'une fois à deux doigts de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Tel était le lourd fardeau d'une sorcelleuse, une fois qu'elle goûtait aux plaisirs de la chair, elle en redemandait encore et encore.

Cela semblait d'ailleurs s'appliquer aussi aux sorcières car Regina était tellement excitée qu'elle avait à nouveau envie d'une autre séance coquine dans les bras de sa compagne. Le moment était peut-être venu d'essayer une autre forme de sexe, la brune se sentait prête à franchir une nouvelle étape de sa sexualité. Qu'en serait-il pour Emma ? Allait-elle accepter ou lui conseiller d'attendre en sachant qu'il y avait peut-être un risque, aussi infime soit-il, de tomber enceinte ? Chassant toute idée négative de son esprit, la sorcière se redressa pour s'extirper doucement de l'emprise de son amante et sortir tranquillement de la baignoire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher, elle se retourna pour tendre une main tremblante d'excitation vers la sorcelleuse qui l'observait en souriant malicieusement.

\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec toi, lança soudainement la sorcière dont la voix cachait une certaine nervosité. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je me dis que le moment est venu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, répondit Emma en souriant en coin tout en faisant reculer la brune en direction du lit. Tu aimerais que je conjure un sort qui me permettrait d'avoir un pénis afin de te faire connaître le sexe masculin.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Regina en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Je n'ai encore rien dit, je n'ai même pas fait la moindre supposition.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis une sorcelleuse mon amour, répondit la blonde en posant les mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Cela signifie que je perçois le moindre de tes désirs et que je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, sorcière ou non.

La sorcelleuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure en poussant son amante afin de l'inciter à prendre place sur le lit qui allait bientôt être témoin d'une autre forme d'ébat amoureux. La sorcière se redressa sur les coudes et dévora sa partenaire du regard, impatiente de la voir en action, sans se soucier un seul instant des éventuelles conséquences. Emma ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit une profonde inspiration et posa une main sur sa propre intimité.

La curiosité était visible sur le visage de la brune, ses yeux violets ne pouvaient se détacher de la blonde, surtout quand sa main s'illumina et qu'une forme particulière commença à se dessiner au bout de quelques secondes. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Regina trouvait la vue incroyablement excitante. Non pas parce qu'elle voyait un pénis pour la toute première fois mais plutôt parce que c'était la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout qui allait lui faire l'amour avec ce nouvel organe magique entre les jambes.

La sorcière était nerveuse, elle avait l'impression de faire face à sa toute première fois, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi cela allait ressembler mais elle avait sincèrement envie de le découvrir. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était le sexe en question était déjà en pleine érection. Était-ce parce que la sorcelleuse était excitée ou était-ce tout simplement dû à la magie ? La brune sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son estomac se tordre d'excitation, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle en ce moment mais impossible de faire un véritable choix. Elle pouvait commencer par une fellation pour bien préparer sa partenaire mais cette manœuvre ne l'excitait pas vraiment. Ou alors, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle préférerait faire, s'allonger complètement et accueillir cet objet de plaisir qui pourrait lui faire ressentir de nouvelles émotions.

\- Fais-moi confiance mon amour, la rassura Emma en lui parlant avec douceur, consciente que la brune était morte de peur. Je ne ferai rien dont tu n'as pas envie. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme dans des relations hétérosexuelles, je veux juste te faire connaître cette forme de sexe. Tu vas rire mais j'ai horreur de cette présence entre mes jambes.

Amusée, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son amante avait le don de la détendre quand elle en ressentait le besoin et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Sans bouger d'un centimètre, Regina lui fit signe d'approcher doucement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intimité de sa belle. Lorsqu'Emma s'arrêta au bord du lit, la brune sourit en voyant une étrange lueur briller dans son regard, ses yeux semblaient être devenus orange alors que ses pupilles paraissaient plus fines.

D'une main hésitante, la sorcière toucha le sexe magique de sa partenaire et y exerça une légère pression pour en voir la conséquence. Elle appuya légèrement sur le pénis d'Emma, le fit descendre et sursauta en le voyant remonter tout aussi rapidement. Elle en était sûre, cet organe dont les hommes étaient si fiers n'avait rien d'attirant, au contraire, comment pouvait-on devenir dépendant de… ça ?

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai horreur de ça aussi ? demanda la sorcière en grimaçant. Je veux juste essayer mais plus jamais, je ne veux y avoir affaire.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, souffla Emma, c'est juste une expérience et rien de plus.

\- Je te demande juste d'y aller doucement, rajouta la brune d'une voix tremblante.

La sorcelleuse était attendrie en voyant son amante agir comme si c'était sa toute première fois, elle ne comptait pas lui donner la moindre consigne, mieux valait qu'elle découvre par elle-même. Prête à se lancer dans cette nouvelle expérience, la sorcière attrapa la main de sa compagne en s'allongeant et l'incita à venir s'installer sur elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. A l'instant même où la blonde surplomba la brune, celle-ci eut un léger sursaut en sentant quelque chose buter contre son sexe. En ce moment, aucun préliminaire n'était nécessaire, tout son être était prêt et elle se lécha les lèvres pour faire passer le message à la sorcelleuse. Cette dernière observait les moindres réactions de la femme qu'elle aimait et se dit que le moment était venu de lui faire découvrir une forme de sexe dont elle n'était pas friande elle-même.

L'une de ses mains se mit à caresser l'intimité de la brune afin de la préparer progressivement et l'autre s'emparait de son propre sexe pour le présenter à l'entrée d'une caverne qu'elle rêvait d'explorer. Dès qu'elle sentit que Regina était prête, elle s'insinua en elle en prenant soin de ne rien brusquer pour ne pas lui faire mal car elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de présence. Sans bouger, la sorcelleuse laissa son amante s'installer confortablement, de sorte d'être parfaitement à l'aise, et donna un très léger coup de rein avant de s'arrêter. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit la brune soupirer une première fois, cela signifiait qu'elle était réceptive et qu'elle pouvait donc continuer sur sa lancée.

Maintenant que la sorcière connaissait la sensation d'être possédée par un organe masculin, Emma commença à donner une série de coups de rein pour s'enfoncer pleinement en elle. Non seulement la brune semblait apprécier ce contact mais son propre corps s'embrasait, simplement parce qu'elle était celle avec qui la sorcière voulait vivre l'expérience. A chaque coup de rein, un nouveau gémissement et bientôt, les pénétrations gagnèrent en intensité. En sentant le désir grimper en flèche, Regina vint planter les ongles dans le dos de sa belle blonde, ses jambes s'écartèrent complètement pour lui permettre une meilleure liberté d'action et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

La sorcière préférait de loin un bon cunnilingus ou sentir les doigts agiles de son amante s'affairer entre ses cuisses mais, au moins, elle pourrait se vanter de connaître les sensations d'une relation hétérosexuelle. Les gestes d'Emma devinrent plus rapides, plus intenses, plus profonds et Regina sentait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, il lui tardait de pouvoir jouir sans la moindre retenue dans les bras de sa belle. La sorcelleuse accentuait ses coups de rein lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de son amante se contracter contre son sexe magique, c'était maintenant son rôle de l'emmener le plus loin possible et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour y parvenir.

Ses mains se placèrent sur les hanches de la sorcière et, en un geste habile du bassin, elle inversa leur position pour se retrouver en-dessous d'une Regina en sueur. Cette dernière, peu préparée à un tel retournement de situation, ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et se demanda ce que son amante attendait d'elle. Puis, tout sembla se s'assembler dans son esprit, elle comprit ce qu'il fallait faire et ne mit pas longtemps pour commencer à onduler du bassin.

Rapidement, les deux amantes sentirent leur orgasme grimper de façon synchronisée, toutes deux allaient bientôt jouir ensemble et les murs n'avaient qu'à bien s'accrocher. Les grincements du lit rendaient la situation plus érotique encore, leurs gémissements se transformèrent en de puissants cris, leur cœur battait à tout rompre et bientôt, plus rien ne comptait que le dénouement de cet ébat.

Sans la moindre retenue, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent emporter par le plus puissant orgasme connu jusqu'à présent, Regina sentit quelque chose se répandre en elle mais n'en tint même pas compte tellement elle était ravagée par son plaisir.

A bout de souffle, complètement exténuées, les deux amantes retombèrent ensemble sur le lit et éclatèrent de rire en réalisant qu'elles avaient tout ravagés sur leur passage. Elles avaient tellement été emportées par leurs orgasmes qu'elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'aura lumineuse qui avaient envahi la pièce pour tout renverser aux alentours. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la sorcelleuse fit aussitôt disparaître le sexe magique apparu entre ses jambes et un sourit pleinement satisfait prit place sur son visage.

Regina ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se blottir contre elle, un bras posé sur le torse de la blonde et l'autre lui entourant la taille. Aucune n'avait la force de prolonger leurs séances coquines, cette dernière manche avait puisé toute leur énergie sans qu'elles ne puissent comprendre pourquoi car elles avaient déjà connu bien plus intense comme relation sexuelle.

Le regard rivé au plafond, ni l'une ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de parler, le silence dans la pièce les apaisait progressivement et les poussait vers un profond sommeil. Cette nuit resterait dans les mémoires pour de nombreuses raisons, aussi bien pour le couple que pour les autres occupants du Fort.

Quelques mois plus tard…

Un nouveau jour se terminait au Fort Morvent, la journée avait été particulièrement calme, aucune attaque subie, aucune mauvaise nouvelle reçue, tout avait été normal pour une fois. Emma avait été demandée par de nombreux occupants du Fort, certains voulaient partager ses connaissances en matière de chasse aux monstres, d'autres désiraient obtenir quelques conseils pour obtenir les faveurs d'une belle femme. Malgré son assurance légendaire, la sorcelleuse ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour parler de ses conquêtes, tout s'était fait naturellement, que ce soit avec la Baronne Louisa ou avec Regina, celle qu'elle qualifiait comme la femme de sa vie.

La sorcière, quant à elle, n'avait pas été en mesure de faire grand-chose de sa journée, elle avait enchaîné les allers-retours dans les toilettes du Fort, en compagnie de sa Majesté. Cette dernière s'inquiétait de voir que la brune était en proie à de nombreuses nausées mais au fil de la journée, à force d'avoir observé Regina, une autre hypothèse commençait à s'imposer d'elle-même. Tout portait à croire que la sorcière était enceinte. De plus, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'identité de l'autre parent, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne : la sorcelleuse. Cette dernière était-elle déjà au courant ? Comment lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Comment allait-elle réagir surtout ?

Tout au long de la journée, Emma s'était inquiétée pour son amante, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint plus pâle, quelque chose n'allait pas même si Regina affirmait le contraire. Debout devant les fenêtres de leur chambre commune, la sorcelleuse fixait l'horizon, elle réfléchissait et se posait une série de questions sur son avenir. Tout tournait autour de sa compagne et chaque interrogation trouvait une réponse dans la seconde, comme si tout lui semblait naturel et parfaitement logique.

Soudainement, elle sentit des bras lui encercler la taille et elle reconnut aussitôt le parfum de sa sorcière, celle qui la rendait tellement vivante. Lorsque de douces lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, la sorcelleuse frissonna légèrement en souriant amoureusement, elle se disait que le moment était venu de voir ce qui tourmentait sa belle. Sans geste brusque, elle se tourna dans les bras de Regina et vint plonger son regard dans le sien, son sourire ne la quittait plus tellement elle était heureuse de la voir.

\- Je dois te… dirent-elles en même temps avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je t'en prie, lança la sorcelleuse d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, je parlerai après toi.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'important dont il faut que je te parle, annonça la brune qui perdit soudainement son sourire.

L'inquiétude était visible sur chaque visage mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Emma craignait une très mauvaise nouvelle comme une séparation, voire pire, alors que Regina ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet dont elle avait longuement parlé avec la Reine. Désormais, il était impossible de faire machine arrière et parler allait s'avérer plus que nécessaire, il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

Avant de se lancer, la sorcière prit les mains de son amante dans les siennes et l'invita à venir prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit, non pas pour faire l'amour mais pour discuter. La sorcelleuse ne quittait pas la brune des yeux, elle tentait de lire dans son regard mais en fut incapable, Regina semblait avoir trouvé le moyen de l'en empêcher, ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'angoisse qui la gagnait. Tendrement, la sorcière caressa le visage de sa compagne, ce geste visait surtout à la rassurer.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait dans ce lit il y a quelques mois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment oublier cette formidable nuit, répondit aussitôt la blonde en souriant amoureusement. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier tellement ça été magique.

\- Ni toi ni moi sommes prêtes à l'oublier, continua la brune en venant croiser le regard de son amante. Elle nous aura marquées pour de nombreuses raisons à vrai dire. Dont une en particulier. Je tenais à te dire que…

\- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? demanda la sorcelleuse d'un air inquiet. Tu m'inquiètes depuis ce matin. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que tu as.

\- Je suis enceinte, Emma.

Un long silence plana dans la pièce, plus un seul mot ne fut prononcé mais une certaine tension devenait palpable autour du couple. L'une se demandait si elle avait bien entendu et l'autre craignait une éventuelle séparation à cause de cette nouvelle information. La sorcelleuse regardait alternativement le visage de son amante et son ventre qui semblait abriter le fruit de leur amour selon les dires de la sorcière.

Un enfant, Regina portait un enfant mais pas n'importe lequel, le sien. Jamais, elle n'avait envisagé devenir mère et ne savait comment prendre cette information. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait se séparer de la brune mais avait-elle la fibre maternelle ? Elle qui n'avait toujours fait passer que ses propres intérêts en premier, voilà qu'elle apprenait que son amante portait son enfant. Les livres disaient donc vrai, il était possible d'enfanter avec la magie …

Regina était morte d'inquiétude, le silence de sa compagne lui déchirait le cœur, elle ne cessait de se dire que la sorcelleuse allait rompre tout contact pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie Emma se pencher pour venir relever sa longue robe noire sans lui fournir la moindre explication. Lorsqu'elle la vit déposer un tendre baiser sur son ventre, un large sourire vint prendre place sur son visage car elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ce geste voulait dire. La sorcelleuse, son amante, l'amour de sa vie, acceptait la nouvelle et cet enfant qui allait naître dans les prochains mois.

Et quand elle la vit relever la tête, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en voyant des larmes perler aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emportée par de nombreuses émotions, Emma se releva subitement et prit son amante dans ses bras pour la soulever en la faisant tournoyer, elle était tout simplement heureuse. Afin d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière étape à franchir et c'était le bon moment pour se jeter à l'eau. Lentement, elle laissa son amante toucher à nouveau le sol et ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir s'agenouiller à ses pieds, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

\- Regina, commença-t-elle sans lâcher la sorcière du regard, je t'aime et je pense que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Voilà des mois que tu me rends heureuse et j'espère faire ton bonheur à mon tour. Tu viens de m'annoncer que nous allions être mères dans quelques mois et j'aimerais que notre histoire soit plus officielle encore, que tout le monde sache que nous nous appartenons mutuellement. Regina Mills, toi la sorcière qui a su s'emparer de mon cœur noir, je te demande officiellement ta main. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Pour la sorcière, tout se déroulait au ralenti depuis qu'elle avait vu son amante s'agenouiller. Elle savait exactement ce que la sorcelleuse allait lui demander et la réponse ne demandait même pas une seconde de réflexion puisqu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait vivre aux côtés de sa belle blonde, la seule femme qu'elle avait connue et la seule qu'elle voulait dans sa vie. Une vie éternelle impliquant un amour éternel dans leur cas, chacune savait que cette histoire ne prendrait jamais fin. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la sorcière bondit au cou de son amante pour prendre fougueusement possession de ses lèvres, cela constituerait sa réponse.

\- Oui !

 **Alors, les amis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cet OS ? N'hésitez pas, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre et permettent de s'améliorer au besoin.**

 **Sachez que je compte bien-sûr en poster d'autres mais pas dans l'immédiat. Ceci dit, je fais la promesse de le faire dans les plus brefs délais si j'en ai l'occasion.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, profitez bien de votre journée et à très bientôt.**

 **Bisous xoxo**


End file.
